1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to data processing systems and in particular to controlling components in a data processing system. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a computer implemented method, apparatus, and computer usable program code for controlling startup routines of components in a data processing system during startup of the data processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Troubleshooting hardware components of a data processing system can be a long and laborious process. In a typical troubleshooting process, one or more components are removed from the data processing system and then the data processing system is started again. If the data processing system starts up correctly, then the data processing system is deactivated and a single component is placed back into the data processing system. The data processing system is started again. This process repeats until the problem component can be identified and replaced or repaired.
Although simple in concept, this process can be extremely time-consuming because a complex data processing system can have many components that interact with other components in the data processing system. In addition, complex data processing systems may require a significant amount of time to finish a startup routine.
For example, some complex servers can require about 10 minutes or more to go through a startup routine. If 24 components are to be checked, then the trouble-shooting process could require up to four hours just finish each of the startup routines, which does not include the time required to actually remove components and perform other desired activities involved with troubleshooting. These four hours are essentially wasted time in terms of actively isolating the problem component. The wasted time could translate into wasted money and other resources. Thus, methods and devices for reducing the time used to troubleshoot data processing systems having multiple components.